The present invention relates to an adult garment to be worn by a person handling an infant and more particularly to a garment especially useful in the feeding of an infant.
It is well known that during the course of feeding, especially bottle feeding, of an infant, the person handling the infant will receive the consequences of spitting up by the infant.
To avoid the effects of such incidents which are quite normal, the person handling the infant will customarily use a towel, or a diaper, or even a bib or apron of some type to prevent soiling of the clothes.
Unfortunately, this does not provide complete protection to the individual and the adult's clothing will become soiled.
On occasion, this may happen when the parents, are dressed in fine clothes in preparation for "going out" and the infant requires immediate attention. The usual means, described above, for offering protection against soiling will not be satisfactory.
This problem has been addressed in a number of United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No 1,979,879 shows a combined apron and toilet case with front and back panels, and includes pockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,514 discloses an apron having a front panel with a skirt covering wrapped around the wearer and a neck piece fastened to the front panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,865 illustrates a baby towel with a drying portion placed against the chest of the wearer and a second drying portion placed behind the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,876 discloses an article of clothing with a removable protective member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,154 shows an apron having front and back panels connected to each other by shoulder straps.
None of the preceding patents teaches the present invention.